Fallout Who: Shadow of the Valeyard
by Spasticon1
Summary: When the Valeyard returns, the Courier goes missing. Meanwhile on Earth in the Amarican wasteland, Scarlet, a human who lives in a Vault in the Midwest divide, (Former Oklahoma City) wakes up to what seems to be another average day, until Arcadia shows up... Featuring Arcadia, Scarlet, The Valeyard, and K9 Mark 4/5. Based on the world of Fallout Who, a mod series for Fallout.
1. Forward and Prologue

**Fallout Who: Shadow of the Valeyard**

By Spasticon1

Forward

On Trenzalore, inside the Doctor's Tomb, in the former Tardis control room where the console used to be, there was a massive temporal anomaly. It used to be a wound in the Doctor's timeline, but that was before he cheated death at the battle of Trenzalore. As a result it became a powerful paradox. It was left untouched for many years, until multiple species discovered it, and started to fight over it. There was an unending battle over it, and the people of Trenzalore were caught in the crossfire, which resulted the loss of many innocent lives. Then the Courier arrived in a Type 40 Tardis, the very Tardis that used to belong to Doctor, until his sudden and mysterious disappearance. The Courier discovered the Tardis in the Mojave Wasteland on Earth, and after unlocking Space flight, he discovered Trenzalore shortly after turning himself into a Time Lord. The Courier eventually was able to stop the fighting by using a Time Lord weapon called the Moment, but instead of using it to kill everyone, he used it to put the battle in a Time Lock. The Courier was able to accomplish it by sacrificing 10 regenerations to the paradox, which made it possible for the Moment to create the Time Lock. Although it prevented him from ever returning to Trenzalore. What he didn't know was that everything has the price and the Moment is no exception...

Prologue

Trenzalore: The Doctor's Grave

Everything was calm and quite in the former Tardis control room. The the Paradox in the center started behaving erratically moving chaotically. Suddenly it started glowing a bright yellow and a loud noise similar to the sound of regeneration energy could be heard. Then there was a flash and suddenly, it was quiet again, except, there was a woman in ragged clothing, laying on the floor, close to the Paradox.

 _Who am I?_ Was the very first though I ever had. I opened my eyes and the very first thing I saw the paradox. I sat right up and backed away from it. _I shouldn't be anywhere near that._ I was confused by this, for I didn't know how I knew that. I pondered on how I knew that. Then I gained memories, and knowledge, but there was...something, wrong with it. _This isn't mine. Who's is it?_ It belonged to someone. I concentrated It belonged to the… _Doctor._ That name brought up an emotion, anger. Anger at the Doctor. _Why? Why anger? What did the Doctor do to me?_ Then I remembered. How the Doctor after discovering that I was hiding on Trenzalore, came back and used the Paradox to erase me. That's when I remembered my name, remembered who I am. _I am the...Valeyard._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _BANG!_ As she once again shot the annoying alarm clock with her 9mm, just like she has every other morning, Scarlet wished that she never bought the darn thing. _I honestly thought she was joking,_ she thought, frowning. _I wish that I could bring extreme pain to whoever built that darn alarm clock._ The thought made Scarlet smile. The only thing that gave any indication to who built it was one word: Curristan. Scarlet has never heard it before, but it was either a brand name, or the company. The problem was that the alarm clock seemed to be stuck with her. She tried so many different ways to get rid of it, and _none_ of them worked. She even tried giving it to the Brotherhood of Steel, and they just gave it back to her.

Figuring that it was time to get up, she got out of bed and went to take a shower. She was glad she upgraded the shower with one of those "bonuses" that the BoS gave her after she helped them with an engineering problem. (She happens to live near one of their bases.) The upgrade made her shower a lot nicer. Apparently, people considered her pretty. (Scarlet didn't believe them, although according Jane, a BoS doctor, she has some type of depression disorder that keeps her feeling pessimistic.) Scarlet was 25, and her height was 5" 4', and she had messy, neck length, jet black hair that had streaks of crimson red in it. Her eyes were a burned orange, and she had long eyelashes. Her face was smooth, her nose was small and short, and her lips were full, and she had teeth that for some weird reason, were always strong, health, clean, and shiny. (Which meant that she never had to brush them, but she always used mouthwash.) Her skin was a pale-tan color, and her body, in her own opinion, was "just fine". (Although there are some people who seemed unhappy that she described it like that.)

Her home was a Vault. It was reversed engineered by the pre-war company that built all of those preservation shelters that you find on the streets in many places. It's incomplete, but Scarlet considers it a long term project. She enjoyed making improvements to it, for it made it feel more like her home. Scarlet grew up in a different vault, but when she was 12, she left. When she was 16, she encountered the Brotherhood of Steel, when she unknowingly hacked into there security system and accidentally reprogrammed there turrets to kill everything in site. They eventually figured out it was her, and were impressed, so they tried to get Scarlet to join them. When she refused they instead brought her to this place and said that in exchange for helping them with technical issues from time-to-time, she could have it as her own home.

After her shower, she got dressed in her usual outfit, a modified, numberless, dark blue and black, Vault jumpsuit that was insulated, and had a mix of leather and metal for protection. It also had various tools that she needed. She then put on her Pip-Boy. Her pip-boy was a 3500 model. Similar to the 2500 in it's handheld nature, but Scarlet had modified it so she could wear it on her arm. She also put on her goggles, and lifted them so they rested on her forehead.

"Morning Scarlet." said a female voice in a cheerful tone.

 _Sigh_. "Morning Cypher," mumbled Scarlet.

"Aww, don't be like that, Strawberry," said Cypher, pouting.

"How many times do I have to say this. Will you please stop **calling me Strawberry!** " Yelled Scarlet, annoyed.

Cypher was a Type 3 Synth. She found her way here a while back, and moved herself in. Scarlet was away at the time, and wasn't to happy about her new 'room mate.' Despite this, Cypher convinced Scarlet to let her stay. It was mainly because she couldn't say no to her face. Cypher was 6" 4", a full foot taller than Scarlet, and had the most adorable face she has ever seen. Scarlet sat down and Cypher put down a plate with a bunch of pancakes with syrup, and a glass of apple juice. "Scarlet, you'll always be my Strawberry," said Cypher in a sweet and caring tone.

Scarlet was about to complain some more when her pip-boy got an alert. It was synced to the Vault's security that she designed. The security wasn't only for the vault's interior, it was also for the vault door and the cave the vault was in.

"What's that for?" Asked Cypher.

"It's says that someone is at the vault door," answered Scarlet. "Hold on, got another one." Scarlet frowned. "Wait. That can't be right."

"What's wrong?" "Cypher asked, worried.

"It says that this person is… opening the Vault Door." Scarlet answered in a near-whisper.

The two of them raced to the Vault entrance. _Who could have possibly opened the door?_ Scarlet wondered. _You can't just open it. I made sure of it. I redesigned it's security from scratch._ When they got there, Scarlet saw a woman. She looked she was 19, and was about 5" 2', slightly shorter than Scarlet, and her skin was a bronzish tan. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, and she had ginger hair that was the same length as Scarlet's. Her body was thin and averagely shaped. She was wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, green socks, and shoes that were meant for running. The shirt was torn and bloody, the jeans were the same. The shoes and socks oddly enough, were perfectly fine. She was holding her side in pain, and she was holding some odd looking metal rod that had a yellow light on one end with her right hand and walked inside, limping. She then spoke softly and in a pained tone. It was barely a whisper, but Scarlet could read lips. The woman said two words. "Help me."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arcadia

"Owww," I groaned. _Serves me right for leaving my Tardis parked with it's perception filter off_. I knew that the Brotherhood had wanted to get there hands on a Time Lord, but I didn't realize, they were willing to **kill** for one. _What did you Courier?_ He told me that he had a bad experience with them, but really?! _I'm sooo reclaiming my dad's Tardis_ , I thought.

"I see your awake? I hope your hungry." The words were spoken by a tall synth. She had an adorable face, and she seemed to have an innocence about her. She had this look of pure happiness on her face. She had with her a tray that had milk, a bottle of maple syrup, and a plate full of pancakes.

"I'm starving." I said. I was. I felt like I could eat a brahman. I sat up a little to quickly and winced as I felt pain in my right shoulder. "Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, you should be careful. Your lucky to be alive. You nearly died when I tried to use a stympack on you," she said. "My name is Cypher by the way, what's yours?" Cypher asked, with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Arcadia. My name is Arcadia." I replied. "So Cypher out of curiosity, if I nearly died of stympack poisoning, how am I alive?

Before she could answer, I heard a beeping noses then a gunshot. I then saw a woman in a black, velvet nightgown walk in. She had jet black hair, and orange eyes. She also seemed a couple of inches taller than me. She looked at me with an annoyed look. _What did I do to make her mad at me already?_ I thought to myself. _Perhaps it had something to do with me showing up on her doorstep bleeding and in serious pain._

"How are you?" She asked. Her voice was like a pleasant melody. "My name is Scarlet by the way."

"I'm fine." I said. "I'm Arcadia."

Scarlet raised her eyebrow. "Really? Your name is Arcadia?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked. _I wonder how she knows my name._ I thought to myself.

Scarlet left the room when she came back she was holding a book. She put it on my lap. I opened it's front cover and saw the words; Property of Arcadia I then saw what it was, it was the manual to my Tardis. _I thought I got rid of this when I tossed it into the time vortex._ I thought, irritated by the fact that it has shown up again. I looked at Scarlet and she seemed amused by the obvious look of annoyance on my face. "I thought I got rid of that." I simply said.

"Maybe you should keep it, Time Lord." Scarlet said. "Who knows how many times you nearly blew up your Tardis without it."

I was stunned. _How did she…?_ Of course she knew that I was a Time Lord. That's how she saved me from stympack poisoning. "Thanks for saving me. How did you save me from Stympack poisoning?"

She smiled. "Well Arcadia, you should come see this. Cypher, give her some crutches."

Cypher did, and I quickly found out why, my legs were still in pain. As I followed her We went deeper in to her Vault home.

"So your probably wondering how long you've been unconscious. Well, you've been out of it for 3 days. I was able to save you using some medical technology I found in a bunker that was in the same cave as my Vault. I was able to open up a closed off section of the cave and incorporate it into my home. "It took forever, but I knew that I could do it."

Cypher smiled. "Strawberry is very two-minded. If she thinks that she can't do something, she won't bother doing it, but if she thinks that she **can** do it, she'll do her best to succeed."

Scarlet groaned. "I'd complain, but I haven't had coffee yet," she stated in an exasperated tone.

I found this amusing. I found it funny that Cypher seemed to baby Scarlet. I then failed to suppress a giggle. I was confused, for I don't giggle. That fact just made me giggle more. I had to stop so I could try to stop myself. When I finally did I looked at Cypher. "Why was I giggling?" I asked. "I don't giggle."

Cypher blushed. "I uh, may have accidentally given you a little to much pain medication."

I was confused. "So, I'm high. How did I not notice that until now?"

Scarlet answered. "Probably because your a Time Lord. It's bound to affect you differently."

Cypher nervously replied. "I put it in your hurt leg. So it's starting affecting you more sense it just started circulating in the rest of your system."

I realized quickly realized that she was right. I started feeling weird. I giggled. "My head feels fuzzy." I said, giggling.

Scarlet was annoyed again. "Lets just go to the bunker already."

"Onward! To adventure!" I said, laughing.

"And no talking!" Yelled Scarlet.

We went deeper into her vault until we got to a clearly new section. We continued until we got to a door that had a symbol I recognized from some of my dad's stuff the Courier gave me. It belonged to a group that my dad worked for. The door had these words on it: Unified Intelligence Taskforce. "UNIT. You have a UNIT bunker!?" I exclaimed.

"Wait. You know who these guys were?" Scarlet asked. Surprised.

I smiled. My head felt a momentary clarity now that I had something to focus on. "UNIT, they were originally called the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, but the UN decited that they didn't want to be associated with them, so it became the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. They were dedicated to protecting Earth and mankind from alien threats. They would even collect alien tech and try to reverse engineer it so they could use it. My dad worked with them. Particularly with Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart and his daughter, two amazing individuals according to his journal."

Scarlet was surprised. "Wait. Your **father** worked with them?"

"Yes he did." I said with a smirk.

Cypher was confused. "So, sense Scarlet's also wondering, I have to ask. Arcadia, who exactly **are** you? She asked.

I couldn't help but smile. My name is Arcadiatrulunaria. I'm commonly called Arcadia. I was named after Gallifrey's 2nd city. My mother was a Time Lady named Romana, and my father is none other than the Doctor."

Scarlet's jaw fell. "The Doctor!? As in the Time Lord who traveled all over time in space in a Type 40 Tardis that looked like a 1963 Police Box and has also has saved the Earth half a dozen times?"

I laughed. "Yep. That's him alright."

"This isn't going to end well." Scarlet mumbled to herself.

I was slightly offended by this. But I couldn't worry about that. "Anyways," I said. "Let's find out what Unit had stored here." I giggled again. _Stupid pain medication_ "They're bound to have a few gadgets that'll come in handy."

Scarlet was confused. "Why is this bunker important anyways?"

"Well this Unit bunker is bound to have a few things that will come in handy."

"Handy for what?"

"If I'm going to get my Tardis back, I may need some Unit tech," I said.

"Arcadia, you **lost** your Tardis!?" Scarlet exclamed.

I blushed. "Yeah and that may have something to do with my injuries.

Scarlet glared at me and said, "Arcadia, your not going back alone. I'm coming with you."

 _I didn't see that coming. I can work with this._ I thought. _Your an interesting individual Scarlet._ I felt sorry for Scarlet, she clearly has unsolved trauma issues that she's had for way to long. "Okay Scarlet. If you insist.

"I do." Scarlet stated, "and just so I know what I'm getting myself into, where are **we** breaking into?"

I grinned and then asked, "Scarlet have you ever heard of the Brotherhood of Steel?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Courier woke up in the Bedroom in the Tardis. The lights were red, and the Cloister Bell was going off. He didn't wake up in bed. Instead, he woke up at his desk. He was exhausted. The Time Lords were sending him on tedious assignments. Well, most of them were. One Time Lady who's name escaped him was having him go to Earth on a personal task. Something about a young Time Lady who's just turned 121. He knew who this was: Arcadia. An annoying Time Lady who's father who just happened to be the previous owner of his Type 40 Tardis. _Still can't believe she had the nerve to "allow me" to keep the TARDIS_ , the Courier thought, annoyed. It was particularly annoying sense Arcadia already had her own Tardis, which happened to be a Type 51.

He's morning grogginess quickly wore off when he noticed the sound of the Cloister Bell. He ran to the primary control room. As he did, the sound of the engines stopped with a sudden, pained **THUD**! _That's not good, he thought. Haven't experienced that thud sense my first landing at Trenzalore._ It had been a few decades sense Trenzalore, and his first regeneration. Although because of Trenzalore, he only had 1 regeneration left.

He entered the control room, which was in the Copper desktop theme. Then he saw something shocking. He saw a woman. She was tall, about 5' 8". She was also thin, with long legs and arms, and a modest body shape. She was Caucasian, with pail skin, and jaw-length, hair that was the darkest black hair he'd ever seen. It was messy, and dirty. Her eyes had the violet color of nightshade flowers. She was wearing ragged clothing.

She was walking around the Tardis console, stroking the controls fondly. She was humming a soothing tune. Her voice was like a soft, pleasant melody. She seemed to be calming the Tardis, for the lighting was back to normal. Although the Cloister Bell was still going off, but was still quiet, like the Tardis was still unsure. Then the Courier noticed that his bond with the Tardis was "shaking" and he suddenly felt this woman, along with the Tardis through the bond. Then the bond stopped shaking. She smiled and then looked at him, seemingly noticing for the first time, but the look in "who are you?" She asked.

"I'm...I'm the Courier."

"Courier…Nice to meet you," she said. "I'm the Valeyard."

"Nice to meet you Valeyard." He stated.

The name sounded familiar to the Courier, and not in a good way, but he wasn't sure why. He knew that he should be worried about the Valeyard's sudden appearance, but he felt completely calm for some reason. The Courier then noticed that the Cloister Bell had finally stopped. _How come I'm not panicking?_

She smiled warmly. "I can't let you panic, now can I? It would cause trouble and solve nothing."

The Courier blinked. "Wait, you read my mind?"

The Valeyard flushed, embarrassed. "Sorry, I can't help it. Everything feels so...new. I've only been alive for about nine days."

The Courier was confused. "What do you mean?"  
"I woke up nine days ago on Trenzalore, in the Doctor's Tomb, near the Paradox," she explained.

"Tre...Tre...Trenzalore!?" The Courier stuttered.

"Yeah, Trenzalore. Have you been there?" The Valeyard asked, confused.

"Yeah I have," he answered. "I'll explain on the way."

"On the way to what?" The Valeyard asked.

"The Wardrobe," He answered. "Time to get you out of those rags and into actual clothing."

The Courier had the Valeyard follow him to the Wardrobe. As they walked through the Tardis Interior, he told her about his experience on Trenzalore, how he sacrificed 10 regenerations so he could use the Moment to save the people of Trenzalore from the endless battle above them using a time lock. When they arrived at the Wardrobe she starting looking at the available clothing trying to find something to wear.

"Um...could you step out into the hallway for moment?" Asked the Valeyard. "So I can have some privacy?"

"Sure," the Courier replied.

A few minutes later…

"Okay, come back in!" She said.

The Courier reentered and saw that she was wearing a white blouse, black trousers, and blue socks. She was putting on some knee-high boots with 3" heels. After that she stood up. The Valeyard's jaw-length hair was combed into a neat perm. She was also holding a fidget cube, but she didn't seem to notice that she was messing with it. _Where did she find that?_ He wondered.

"So what do you think?" The Valeyard asked, nervous.

"You look nice," he answered.

She smiled. "Thanks, that's nice of you to say"

"Come on," he said. "Let's go back to the control room."

They went back to the control room. One there, the Courier walked up to the Tardis console and imputed coordinates. Into the navcom.

Earth: The American Wasteland; The Midwest Divide- Firestone City, Undermarket District

Then the Courier pulled the lever and the Tardis took off, wheezing and shaking until it was in-flight.

"Why are you going there?" Asked the Valeyard.

"To check up on someone."

"Who?"

"A young Time Lady named Arcadia," answered the Courier.

"Who's Arcadia?" She asked.

"Here full name is Arcadiatrulunaria," said Arcadia. "She's about 121 years old, and she's kind and gentle. Her father is the Doctor."

"The Doctor is her father?" The Valeyard asked, surprised.

"Yes, although he never knew about her," he stated, frowning. "Her mother is some Time Lady Romana."

"Interesting," stated the Valeyard smirking.

"Honestly, I'm checking up on Arcadia because I'm giving myself a break. I'm tired of all those little errands the Time Lords keep sending me on.

"The...the...T...T…Time L...Lords!?" Exclamed the Valeyard, now clearly afraid.

Suddenly the Tardis started violently shaking, the lights were flickering wildly. The Cloister Bell was going off and then doors flew open, showing the Time Vortex. The Courier knew what was going on, the Valeyard's hysterical fear was affecting the Tardis, and his bond with it was being strained as a result. Then the unthinkable happened...the bond snapped. He was no longer connected to the Tardis, and a violent shake caused him to fall right out of the Tardis and into the Time Vortex, spiraling uncontrollably though the Vortex unable to do anything else but scream…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Valeyard

The Tardis

 _Oh my god...what have I done?_ I asked myself. The Courier just fell into the Time Vortex! As a result of my fear of the Time Lords. As I came to terms with what just happened, I thought back to the final moments of my old life…

 _I was on my way back to my shack, when I felt a disturbance in the air. I heard a familiar wheezing, and then I turned around. I cursed, as I saw a blue box faded into view. I saw_ _ **him**_ _step out._

" _There you are Valeyard," said the man._

" _Doctor!" I snarled. "You've come to bring me back to Gallifrey for me execution I take it?"_

 _The Doctor frowned. "Valeyard you don't know that they'll execute you. Also in case you were wondering I found you after hearing stories about a strange man living in a shack near the battlefield."_

" _Of course the Time Lords will execute me!" I snapped. "Which is why I'll never come with you!"_

 _I ran. I managed to get back home, and I entered a tunnel that lead to the Doctor's Tomb, which was under my shack. I managed to get to the former control room, when the Doctor caught up to me._

" _I didn't want to do this," he said. "But they told me I'd have to do this. I didn't believe them, but looks like they were right. Valeyard on the behalf of the High Council of Gallifrey, I carry out their punishment for you. For your crimes, you shall be completely erased from time and space."_

 _After he said that, he pulled a strange device out and threw it into the paradox. Then it activated and scanned the room until it found me. Then it zapped me and I screamed in pain as I_ _ **felt**_ _my, body, spirit, timeline; my very existence being erased. Then I screamed the Doctor's name in pain, anger, and fear. Then...nothing._

I shivered at the memory. The knowledge that the Time Lords could create do such a cruel device, was...horrifying. I looked down and noticed I was messing with the fidget cube. I smiled at how calming it was. Then the Tardis shook and then an alarm went off. I looked at the monitor and saw the words: Architectural Reconfiguration System activated, interior redecoration in progress.

There was a flash of white light, and then I stood in a completely different control room. It was small and four-sided. The walls were a rusted dark gray color, with a monitor on one of the walls. The door to the interior hallways and the exterior doors were at adjacent to each other, with the wall monitor on the wall across from the interior hallway door. There was a circular outline at the top off the walls, making the ceiling look like a circle. The Tardis console was in the center surrounded by a slightly lowered, circular floor. The Tardis console had four sides, and was medium sized. It had a Silence-style Time rotor, that went from the console to the ceiling. The rotor glowed a dark, warm red. There was a calm, peaceful, hum coming from the Tardis console that could be heard throughout the entire interior.

I walked up to the monitor on the wall, and I was able to see what the Exterior looked like. It was still a police box, but it was gray instead of blue, the wording that said Police Public Call Box were red instead of white, and so was the lamp. The St. John's logo was darker and so was the sign, which had a black background and white letters. I used it some more and realized that it was this desktop theme's system PC. _That's nice to know_ , I thought, smiling.

I then walked over to the Tardis console and was given a Sonic Screwdriver. It resembled the 10th Doctor's, but it was black, and the light at the tip of it was red instead of blue. I checked and saw that the flight plan was still the same. I had the Tardis slow down so I could do some stuff before arriving. I started checking systems and found out that the Tardis wasn't in it's prime anymore. For many systems weren't functioning at peak efficiency. I started working and was able to fix the power issue then I was able to turn on every single room currently available room without it costing a majority of the power. _Seriously Courier, how the heck was this able go anywhere at all!?_ I then fixed everything else, including the circuits related to temporal flight. _There, now she can travel through time again._ I thought to myself, smiling proudly.

Then I entered the hallway, and went to the Library. I went inside and saw a vast circular room. It had a main floor, 2 floors above it, and 2 floors each floor was like a cross between a doughnut and a wheel. Each had six sections and a hole in the middle. Except for the bottom level, and the roof of the top level. The middle of each level was a glass-like floor, which had stuff on it. I started looking for info on Arcadia. As I did, I thought back to my time on Trenzalore…

 _I spent the first two days exploring. I found a small town near the tomb, and I managed to get some food. The locals were friendly. They mentioned how there used to be a huge battle above them going on between multiple species, but they suddenly disappeared. It was mentioned about how it might have been a visitor from off world who came in a blue box. They also told me stories about how the Doctor was gone, and how it was rumored that it had something to do with a Dalek from the Last Great Time War._

 _The two girls who found me wandering in town when I arrive were unable to find me any spare clothing, but they were able to let me rest. I spent days days three, four, five, six, and seven trying to figure out a way off the planet. I figured that the tomb may have something. I then figured out that I could use the Paradox to get off the planet. I then started collecting scrap technology to put together a device that would open a portal using the Paradox. I quickly figured out that the only place it would let me go to would be the Doctor's Tardis. (Sense the Paradox was located in what_ _ **used**_ _to be the Tardis.) On day eight, I started setting things up. I managed to get everything ready. On day nine, I activated it and then found myself standing in the Tardis Control room with the Cloister bell going off..._

I continued to explore the Tardis interior, and I discovered that the Tardis seemed to merge a few rooms to conserve power. Some made sense, others...well, they were questionable. The Workshop and the Lab were one room. The Swimming pool was in the Observatory, (Although I don't know why.) The Architecture System 'Tree' was in the Gardens, the Weapon Stash was in the Sickbay, The Art Gallery somehow was a part of the Library, (How did I miss that the first time?) The Galley was in the attic of the Wardrobe, The Zero room and Ancillary Power were the only two that were still separate, and finally in what was the strangest combo, the Cloister room had a spiral staircase around the Eye of Harmony that led to the 2nd floor of the room, which was the Master Bedroom.

I finally went back to the library and looked went on the terminal. "Okay." I said, "Time to find out exactly who Arcadia is..."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nine days. It has been nine days since Arcadia, showed up at Scarlet's doorstep. _And she's still here._ Scarlet thought, irritated. While Arcadia is recuperating, she has been working on something. Scarlet decided to find out what it is. She found Arcadia in Scarlet's workshop. She was working on something, but Arcadia couldn't quite tell what it was. Arcadia was currently using her Sonic Screwdriver on something. Scarlet remembered how Arcadia got offended when Scarlet called it a Sonic Probe instead of a Sonic Screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" Scarlet asked.

"Working on something I found in your storage room." Arcadia replied. "How did you get this?"  
Scarlet looked at the box and realized what it was. It was the weird broken robot. "It's a gift from a Brotherhood guy when he got back from what used to be the UK. Figured I could fix it. I never could get it working. But go ahead and knock yourself out. If you do fix it, you can keep it." Scarlet replied, believing that Arcadia would never get it working.  
Scarlet had a big smile. "Thanks! He'll be amazing once I get it working."

Scarlet rolled her eyes, then realized just what she said. _He'll?_ "Okay Arcadia," Scarlet said. "Since you clearly know what that is, what is it?"

Arcadia looked at her. "He's a robot dog of course," she said in an obvious tone.

Half an hour later, Scarlet was eating when Arcadia shouted something to her. "What did you say Arcadia?" She asked.

"I fixed him Scarlet!"

"You did!?" Scarlet said, shocked. She went to her Workshop and saw a tin dog. With K9 on the side.

"Yep, I did fix him. and I've just turned him on." Scarlet said.

Much to Scarlet's surprise, the tin dog spoke.

"Sys..sys..systems online. Basic systems functional," said K9.

Arcadia smiled and laughed, happy that he works. "Yes! He works. I now have a new pet, and he's the best pet ever!" She said in an overjoyed tone.

"Affirmative," said K9. "Mistress?"

"Yes K9?" Asked Arcadia.

"Who are you?" Asked K9. "I have no information about you in my databanks."

Arcadia smiled. "I'm a Time Lady. My name is Arcadia. My full name is Arcadiatrulunaria. My mother is Romana, and my father is the Doctor. If you don't believe me, just do a scan."

"Scanning. Analysis confirmed." Said K9. "Mistress, I am K9 Mark 4. I'm am at your service. Although I only have basic functions due to corrosion caused by time, rust, and radiation."

"It's okay boy," said Arcadia, smiling. "I'll fix you right up once we get my Tardis back. Then you'll be good as new."

Scarlet frowned. "When are we going to go get it? We don't have anything that'll help us."

"Yes we do," said Arcadia. "We've got me, you, my Sonic, your pipboy, and K9." Then she had a mischievous twinkle look in her eye. "Oh, I just remembered something I made this for you." Arcadia then tossed something towards Scarlet. It looked like a pipboy 2500, except it was heavily modified. It still had the 3 buttons except they said. Call, Speed Dial, and Text. It had a semi-hidden panel that had a keypad.

"What is this?" Asked Scarlet.

"A cell phone," said Arcadia. "Which I have invented, about 20 years early."

"What's a cell phone?" Asked Scarlet.

"It's a mobile communications device." Said Arcadia. "Or as it's commonly called, a cell phone."

"Is it an alien device?" Asked Scarlet.

"No, it's human," said Arcadia. "It was invented on Earth before the Time War during the 1980s."

"Before the Time War?" Said Scarlet, who was confused. "I thought the Time War didn't affect humans in any major way."

"Oh no it had a **huge** affect on human history," said Arcadia. "Some CIA agent accidentally caused a Time rift to open that let to this universe. Then he had a major blunder that stabilized it as one of two different outcomes of the war."

"So have you encountered anything from the Time War Arcadia?" Asked Scarlet.

"No, but I have heard rumors," said Arcadia, who then frowned. "Plus I've detected severe time distortions that are happening in the year 3142. They are happening in space near a human colony that has an amusement park nearby. The park has gone silent and I've been meaning to investigate." Arcadia, then smiled. "You know Scarlet, after we get my Tardis back, you could come with me."

"What do you mean?" Asked Scarlet.

"I mean you could travel with me," said Arcadia.

Scarlet narrowed her eyes. "Where?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere in time and space." Said Arcadia, grinning.

"I'll...think about it," said Scarlet. _Wow. She's serious. She's offering me an opportunity to travel with her._ Scarlet thought. _I used to dream about this kind of opportunity when I was a kid. Although the dreams focused on the Doctor. It also seems that Arcadia is more of an observer rather than a protector, and she apparently doesn't know much about her father. So she doesn't know how much of an impact he had. Before I decide if I do want to travel with her, I have to get her to realize what her legacy as the Doctor's daughter is like._ With that in mind, Scarlet saw that Arcadia was ready. Then she said goodbye to Cypher, then left to the local BOS base in the Midwest Divide.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arcadia

On our way to the Brotherhood of Steel base, I was humming a tune that I heard on the radio once. I can't remember what is was, but it was catchy. _At least K9 is working_ I thought to myself, smiling. _I'm glad that I get to keep him, I miss having a dog._ I thought back about my 4 year old beagle, she had short brown and black fur, and she was always happy. I had named her Fuzzy. She was adorable. She died when a Dalek shot her. I had the equivalent of a Nuclear Meltdown multiplied by 24.3. Lets just say that to this day, Scaro is **Still** barren of all forms of life. Including Daleks. What was weird is the fact that they still don't know about my existence despite the fact that I destroyed every last Dalek that was on Scaro, or in it's orbit.

"Arcadia, we're here." I heard Scarlet say.

"Okay, Now we need an entrance," I said.

"Mistress I've detected an abandoned vault underneath the base. The entrance is in a nearby sewer." Said K9.

"How do you know that K9?" I asked.

K9 answered. "The information was in the UNIT database, and there's an active computer system in the vault."

"Okay boy, lead us to the sewer." I said, happily.

We started to go to the sewer, we got there and saw a lock. Then we heard a bark and saw a dog. It was big, fluffy and white with some brown on his tail and head, he looked like a Saint Bernard mix, and had a dog collar with the name Ace on it. "Hey! What are doing near my sewer?" Said the dog.

"Wait, this is **your** sewer?" I asked.

"Hold on," said Scarlet. "You can speak to **dogs**?!"

"Yep." I said. "I can also speak to cats, brahmen. Babies, birds, and feral ghouls."

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Asked the dog.

I smiled. Then I answered. "Well Ace, we are hoping to use it to break into the Brotherhood of Steel base."

The dog stared at me with what I swear was **are you crazy** look. "Do you have a death wish, or are you just insane?"

I shrugged. "Probably the latter."

"Who are you?" Asked Ace.

"I'm Arcadia, I'm a Time Lord."

Ace seemed surprised. "A Time Lord? I thought you guys were extinct. I know that the Doctor has disappeared, but considering the rumors I believe the guy is dead."

"Wait, how do you know about the Doctor?" I asked, "he's my father."

"Really? Well that makes sense." He said. "Well he has saved the planet a few times."

"Good point." I said.

Arcadia frowned. "If I may interrupt, I have a question? Why is Ace living in a sewer, and despite that how is he still clean?"

"That's a good point," I said. _How did I miss that?_ "Ace, can you please explain?"

"Well Arcadia, I'm living here because my owners are gone. They had to escape when some raiders burned their home down, as far as I know, they think I'm dead. So as a result I've been living here ever sense." Ace said, whimpering. "As for my cleanliness, I'm just lucky."

"You poor thing." I said, feeling sorry for him. "Just so you know, we're trying to break into the BoS base so we can get my Tardis back. The Brotherhood has taken it from me, and tried to take me hostage as well. I tell you what, help me and I promise that I'll use my Tardis to help you find your family."

His tail started wagging. "Really?"

"Yes," I said. "I give you my word."

He made a happy bark. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you! You have a deal Time Lord. Now the lock has a deadlock seal, but managed to take a key. It's underneath the rock next to your left foot."

I grabbed a rock, and sure enough, there was a key. I picked it up, and I unlocked the gate. I looked at Ace and smiled. "Thanks for your help." I'll come back and pick you up later.

"No problem, I'm happy to help." he said. "See you later! Goodbye."

"By," I said.

We walked into the sewer then Scarlet taped my shoulder and said. "You know, most people would think your crazy, but I simply felt awkward hearing half a conversation. Also why would you want to talk to a feral ghoul?"

I shrugged. "Well, they don't have much to talk about sense their brains are mostly rotted. There mostly instinct, and there isn't much left of their former self, but it has come in handy for a doctor in the Capital Wasteland who's trying to create a cure for ghoulification."

Scarlet eye went wide. "Wait really? Someone's working on that?"

"Yes there is." I said, "and he's managed to partly restore a feral ghouls mind, and vocal cords. He was still mostly instinct, but he was able to communicate successfully."

"That's amazing," she said. "That could change everything."

I smiled. "Yeah, he's currently three years off from finishing it, but once he does, it'll have a major domino effect."

"Mistress, we have arrived at the sewer entrance to the base." Said K9.

I saw the door I noticed the Brotherhood of Steel logo on the door. I used my Sonic on it. I smiled at how handy it was. It was a cylinder with mahogany and brass. At the tip of it was a flat, circular light at the center of the type of the sonic. There was a circular dish surrounding the light that was made of brass The mahogany part surrounded the brass, acting as a grip so it's easier to hold. The brass part had a bunch of knobs and stuff that adjusted the settings. There was a dial that was meant for Amplitude, a tear drop shaped safety switch, and a couple of slide switches one for wavelength and one for frequency. The slide switches were in the middle of the brass part, and on the opposite end of it there was a trigger in the middle of the mahogany grip, which was convenient for activating it.

The door opened, and we walked in, after some time, we found a latter, and climbed it and removed the cover. We then got out, and pulled K9 up and into the room. After that we then replaced the cover.

"Uh, oh," said Scarlet.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Be quiet and looked around." Scarlet whispered. "You'll see what I mean."

I looked around and saw that we were in the sleeping quarters of the base, and it was full of sleeping people.

"Well this complicates things a bit." I sad in a nervous whisper.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Valeyard

Year – 2313 | The Midwest Divide; Firestone City: Undermarket District. Time – 11:48am

When I woke up, there was a heavy grown and wheezing, and then a heavy thud. Indicating that the Tardis has materialized. I had fallen asleep reading in the Library. I then closed the book I was reading, and then put it away. I then walked to the library's elevator, and hit the button for the ground floor, and then went back to the control room. I then looked at the monitor and saw the details for the surrounding area. Everything looked fine, so I left. I found myself in an alley in between two buildings.

The Undermarket District appeared to have been built in a large cavern, well a part of it anyways. According to the Tardis, the cavern was so big, it contained a few different areas. The Undermarket was only 1/3 of the cavern. 1/2 of it was for living space, and 1/4 was for food and power. While that didn't add up evenly, the extra 1/12 was for the entrance area, which was small and opened up into the cavern. The Undermarket was a part of the Undercity. The Undercity was the underground part of Firestone City. Firestone was big. The ground area of Firestone's surface was about 1/5 bigger than the Undercity. Mainly because ironically, Firestone was built out of what used to be a large hockey rink.

I found my way to a tavern called Frozen Coal. The building was made of wood, with metal plating covering the walls as a protection, and to keep it together. I entered and saw it was a hodgepodge of different types of architecture. I sat at the bar, and asked the barkeep for a drink.

"So what brings you to Firestone?" Asked the barkeep.

"I'm looking for someone that happens to be here in the Midwest Divide." I said. "By the way, I'm the Valeyard. What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you Valeyard, my name is Kyra," she said.

"Likewise." I said with a smile.

Kyra was wiping the counter. "So, if it's not to much trouble, who are you looking for?"

"Well, you may not have heard of her." I said.

Kyra smiled. "Try me."

"I'm looking for a woman. Looks like she's about 19. Her name is Arcadia." I explained.

After I said Arcadia's name. Kyra went wide eyed, covered my mouth and shushed me. She seemed worried. "Shh. Not here. Wait for me outside. My shift ends at noon We can talk later." She said it in a hushed tone.

I was confused. "But how…?"

"Shh! Later!" Kyra whispered.

About 12 minutes later she exited and told me to follow her. Half an hour later, we arrived at Kyra's home. It was small, and didn't have much.

"Okay, now that we're alone, we can safely talk," she said.

"Why do we have to be alone to talk about Arcadia?" I asked, confused.

"There's a good reason. Although I noticed you have the same name as one of the Doctor's enemys." Kyra said.

I was subconsciously messing with the Fidget cube. "I've heard that a few times before. It's caused a few misunderstandings."

"Oh, okay," she said, skeptical. "So why are looking for Arcadia?"

I thought about it for a couple of minutes before answering. "I want to meet her. I want to know more about her. Anyways, what's wrong with talking about her in public?"

"The Enclave has been trying to purge all knowledge related to her. I'm one of the very few people that they haven't found yet. Everyone else who knew about her is most likely dead." She said, grimacing.

I was surprised by this. "Why is the Enclave doing this?" I asked.

Kyra frowned. "They're worried that if she became common knowledge, that people be given hope, and that they'd start resisting the Enclave."

 _That makes some sense._ I thought. I had a theory that I decided to figure out. "So why are they afraid of her?" I asked.

"Your joking, right?" She asked.

"Nope." I said, hiding a smile.

"The Enclave is afraid of Arcadia because rumor has it that Arcadia's father is the Doctor." She explained.

"Really?" I said, acting surprised. _I knew it!_ I thought, pleased with myself.

Yep." Kyra said. "The Enclave has been talking advantage of the rumors of the Doctor's death to gather support for themselves. Saying that mankind has been foolish relying on the protection of someone from another planet, and as a result, we were punished for our weakness through the Great War. Unfortunately it very effective. Although it wasn't at first until it was discovered that the Courier has been using the Doctor's time machine, which they used as a way to confirm there claims about the Doctor's death."

"That's unfortunate." I said.

"Things have been getting worse ever sense the start of the 24th century. It's starting to look like another war is going to happen," she said. She didn't say anything for a few minutes before continuing. "Anyways, I heard that the Brotherhood has Arcadia's Tardis."

Surprise was on my face. "How do you hear that?"

Kyra smiled. "I heard that from a pretty drunk Brotherhood member. I can tell you where the base is if you want."

I smiled, "That would be wonderful Kyra."

She smiled. "No problem. Also here have this pip-boy 2500, it has the location marked on its map."

"Thank you so much Kyra." I said.

"No problem Valeyard." Kyra stated.

I walked by to the Tardis imputed the coordinates and then took off. There was a loud wheezing as the Tardis took off, entering the Time Vortex.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Scarlet was wondering if it was to late to reconsider helping Arcadia. It probably is, considering that they were in the Brotherhood of Steel base, surrounded by sleeping solders.

"Okay, lets quietly make our way to the door over there." Whispered Arcadia.

Scarlet gave her a thumbs up, and along with K9, they got to the door. Scarlet picked the lock and they exited into the hallway. Arcadia closed the door and used her Sonic to lock it. As they were walking, Scarlet decided to find out what Arcadia knew about her dad.

"Arcadia, how much do you know about the Doctor?" She asked.

"Not much to be honest." Arcadia replied. "He saved the Earth multiple times and likes humanity. He stole his Tardis and ran away from his own people, and was involved in the Time War. Although from what I know, he stayed out of it. Refusing to fight. Never joining any battles." She smiled.

 _Uh oh._ Scarlet thought. _She doesn't know. Crap. She has no idea what her father did. What do I do now_? Scarlet was now out of her depth. Arcadia's knowledge of the Time War was clearly limited. How much did her mother **not** tell her?

They searched the place, looking for Arcadia's Tardis. They had to avoid guards multiple times. While they were searching, Arcadia then asked her something that caught Scarlet off guard.

"How do you know so much about Time Lords Scarlet?" Asked Arcadia

Scarlet didn't expect that. "Why?"

"Curiosity. You have an unusual amount of knowledge of my species and our tech, so I'm naturally curious"

Scarlet thought on that then suddenly realized she didn't know. "I...don't remember." She said, frowning.

Arcadia raised an eyebrow at that. "That's odd."

Scarlet was worried now. "Why can't I remember?"

"Let's find out." Arcadia said. She placed her hands on Scarlet's head, had her forehead touch Scarlet's, and then closed her eyes. Scarlet felt Arcadia's mind touch hers, wandering, looking around, searching for info. Then she gasped and remembered everything. Wandering in the wasteland, discovering something odd. She had approached it and there was a flash of bright, white light. She had found herself in an...office. It was an alien office. That's when she met Romana. They talked and it was agreed that Romana will help get her home. In the meantime, Scarlet would help look after Romana's daughter for her when Romana was busy, who was about 2 years old. During that time, They slowed her biological clock down, and let her learn whatever she could understand. Scarlet was clever and a quick thinker, so she was able to learn a lot. She also learned that the name of Romana's daughter was Arcadia…

Scarlet then snapped out of it. "Oh my god." Said Scarlet. She then looked at Arcadia "I was your nanny!?"

Then felt the rustle of wind behind them, turned around and then heard a noise. It was quiet and faint, but then got louder. It was a deep, low wheezing, followed by a police box fading into existence. It was dark grey, with red windows, the words Police Public Call Box were red, and the lamp on the roof was also red. The Pull to open was black and with white words, the St. John's sign on the other door was the same. The materialization sequence caused the alarms to go off. A woman stepped out of the box. She looked at them.

"So which of you is Arcadia?" Asked the woman.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Arcadia

I looked at Scarlet and she had a look in her eyes that said: No. I ignored it.

"Hello. That would be me." I said. "Who are you?"

"Hi Arcadia, I'm the Valeyard." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Valeyard." I said with a smile. "Now you kinda made a mistake just now."

"What do you mean?" Asked the Valeyard, cautiously.

"Vale, when you landed your Tardis, you kinda set off the alarms." I pointed out. The alarms were still going off.

"Oh." Said the Valeyard.

"Yeah, now we should hurry up and get out of hear before the Brotherhood of Steel captures us." Said Scarlet.

"We can't leave yet." I said. "We haven't found my Tardis yet."

"Halt!" Said a voice. We looked and saw a couple of guards. I pointed my Sonic at him and pushed the button. The fusion core was ejected out of the Power Armor.  
"Hey!" Said guard #2, who fired at us. It didn't hit any of us, but it landed on the Valeyard's Tardis.

"Oh no." She said.

"What's wrong?" Asked Scarlet.

The Valeyard blushed. "I kinda turned on the Hostile Action Displacement System before arriving." Then suddenly her Tardis started taking off, it was making a deep wheezing noise.

"K9! Scan Valeyard's Tardis for it's signature so we can track it down later." I told my robot dog.

"Yes Mistress." He said. "Scanning." The dematerializing Tardis was almost completely gone when he said; "Scan complete."

"Good boy!" I told K9.

"Affirmative." said K9.

The 2 guards were stunned by what just happened. Taking advantage, Valeyard got out her own Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at them and activated it. The weapons of both guards all sparked and broke, and the other guards fusion core was also ejected and then they're Power Armor suits also broke.

"Run!" Valeyard and I said at the same time.

We started running, we ran and ran.

"Arcadia! Take this!" Said the Valeyard.

She tossed me a Pip-boy. A pip-boy 4000 mk. 2 to be exact. It was smaller than the 3000 mk. 4. It was blue, had a VCR style holotape slot where you could slide the tap into it. It had two buttons next to it. One was labeled Eject and the other was labeled Lock/Unlock. It had a couple of interface knobs, and a light. It also had a small extension cord for plugin it into a computer or terminal. There was a power button as well. Finally, it had a couple of buttons labeled Communicator and another labeled Select. I put it on, and powered it on.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." She said. "Here's a few holotapes that'll come in handy. Put the blue one into you Tardis's console, let it calibrate, then put it in your pip-boy, it'll sinc your Pip-boy to your Tardis. The other ones have some useful info that you should upload it when you get a chance.  
I put one of the holotapes in and it asked: **Would you like to upload the information to the Pip-boy, Y or N?** I selected Yes. It started uploading a bunch of info. It was info on Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, Silence, Silurians, Weeping Angels, Jadoon, Autons, Vashta Nerada, and more.

"Wow." I said. "That's a lot of info." I noticed.

"I figured it'd help." the Valeyard said, smiling.

"Why does your Tardis look similar to the Doctor's on the outside?" Asked Scarlet.

"Well…that's a long story." Said the Valeyard, nervious. "I put that info on holotape #5, which has everything you need to know about me. I'm trusting you with that knowledge, despite that my instincts are telling me to run away from you."

"Say what?" I say, confused.

"Uh...just look at the holotape." Said the Valeyard, who was very nervous.

"Okay." I said. "Lets see who you are then. I inserted the holotape, and downloaded the info onto my pip-boy. I then saw everything about the Valeyard. "Okay...so you were originally a sort of temporal anomaly who sort of exists between the Doctor's 12th and final incarnations. You clashed with my dad a few times, before the Time Lords sent him to erase you from history using my dad's grave as punishment." I said. I was surprised by that. "That's just...cruel." I said, nervous. Then I frowned. "Okay. That's typical of him." I said, annoyed.

"What is?" Asked Scarlet.

"The Courier is involved." I grumbled. "In a way that makes me regret letting him keeping my dad's Tardis."

"How?" Asked Scarlet.

"The Courier went on Trenzalore, sacrificed 10 regenerations into the Paradox, then used the Moment to Time Lock the entire space battle above the planet." I explained. "Idiot. He didn't tell me anything about that. Now I've got to go looking for that at some point."

"The Moment?" Asked Scarlet.

"The Moment is the most powerful weapon ever created. It's so powerful, it developed a living interface, and developed a conscious." The Valeyard explained.

"Anyways," I said. "Then a few days ago the Paradox became active and ended up creating you. Your a completely new person now Valeyard. The original you no longer exists. Your more of an echo of him."

"Shadow of the Valeyard..." Scarlet said. "That's what she is?"

"In a sense, yes." I said. While he was a time anomaly, she's her own unique individual, her own person."

"I'm more than that..." The Valeyard mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Scarlet asked.

"Later," she replied. "Arcadia, can you please continue?"

"Sure." I said. "Anyways, you eventually ended up on in the Doctor's Tardis. You calmed her down and became part of the bond between the Courier and the Tardis. The Courier guided you to the Wardrobe and you got new clothing, you both went back to the control room, then when he mentioned the Time Lords, you had a panic attack the bond between the Tardis and the Courier snapped, and he fell into the Time Vortex. Eventually you found your way here." I looked at her. "The Courier...fell?

"Yes." The Valeyard said. "I'm sorry, it was an accident."

"It's okay." I said.

"How!?" Exclaimed Scarlet. "She killed him!"

"No she didn't." I said. "She panicked, and the bond caused the Tardis to react to her fear, which ended up causing him to fall into the Vortex."

"She still murdered him." Accused Scarlet.

"He could be alive" I said. "If he is, he'll eventually end up some random point in time and space."

"Seriously?" Asked Scarlet.

"Yep." I said with a smile.

"Anyways Valeyard, you said something earlier." Scarlet pointed out.

"I did." She confirmed. "I have **his** knowledge and memories."

"Who's?" I asked.

"The Doctor's." The Valeyard said. "I know everything he knew."

"Really?" Said Scarlet. "Prove it, what happened to him."

"Scarlet!" I complained.

"Shut up." Scarlet said. "How did the Doctor die."

"He died on Trenzalore." She replied.

"No he didn't." Said Scarlet. "He cheated death at the Battle of Trenzalore."

"Yeah, but **he went back**." The Valeyard said. "The Time Lords gave enough regeneration energy at the Battle of Trenzalore to rejuvenate his body back to it's youth. He could've regenerated, but he used it all to stop the Daleks."

"Valeyard?" I asked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Why did my dad go back?" I asked. "Why did the Doctor return to Trenzalore?"

The Valeyard thought on it. Then with a sad look on her face, she looked at me. "I'm afraid that I can't tell you."

"What?" I growl, growing angry. "Why not?"

"I can't say." She said.

Why? Not? I say again.

"Arcadia, I can't…." She begins.

" **WHY? NOT?** I yell, on the verge of losing my temper.

"I can't tell you for very important reasons." The Valeyard explains. "Although there is a simple answer on why."

"How simple?" I demand.

"One word." I answer.

"Impossible." Said Scarlet.

"Its true." The Valeyard said.

"Than what is it?" Scarlet asks.

The Valeyard took a deep breath, than said one word:

"Spoilers."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Valeyard

It was painful to see that look on Arcadia. She had a tortured look on her face that was full of agony. She understood the meaning of the word perfectly, and it was unbearable for her. I walked up to her and had both of us sit down and then I gave her a hug. Arcadia rested her head on my shoulder.  
"Spoilers? What does that mean?" Asked Scarlet.

"It…it…" Arcadia stuttered. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Let me explain Arcadia." I requested.

"I've…got it." Arcadia softly said. "Scarlet, the only reason she would have to say that would be if…those events are in my…future." Arcadia's voice was still very soft. "She literally can't tell me, because it would be breaking the laws of time to tell me about my own future."

"That, and the Tardis has blocked those memories." I said.

"Why would she do that?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm probably there as well during those events." I guess.

"That would make sense." Arcadia says.

"Anyways, lets go find your Tardis Arcadia." I say. I get up and pull her up off the floor. We wander around and found a terminal. Arcadia has K9 access it to find her Tardis.

"Searching." K9 said. "Subject found. Mistress your Tardis is in the maximum security vault in the basement. The vault has a deadlock seal and is made of Dalekanium."

"Crap." Arcadia said. "we can't get in."

"Well, I do have this..." I held up a small cylinder.

"What's that?" Asked Scarlet.

"That's a Tardis Emergency Power Cell!" Said Arcadia, who was grinning like a madman. "Those have the potential to be a **very** powerful explosive."

"That's correct." I said with a smirk. We make our way to the stairs and get to the basement. Seeing the door to the vault, I toss the power cell. "Take cover!" I yell. We all take cover behind stuff as there is a very loud **BOOM!** there's a lot of shaking and when we look, there's a lot of rubble and a the door was gone.

"That was easy." Arcadia said.

"Where's K9?" Scarlet asks.

We look around and saw that he was broken. He was beyond repair. Arcadia was sad. Scarlet picked him up, and then everything started shaking.

"What's going on?" Scarlet asked.

"The base is about to collapse." I yelled.

"Run to my Tardis! Shouted Arcadia.

We ran to it. Arcadia quickly unlocked the doors and we ran inside. I was the last one in and closed the doors and Scarlet put K9's remains down. It was dark and hard to see anything.

"Hold on." Arcadia said. "Let me power her back up." Arcadia walked up to the console and used a few switches. Then the power came back on. What Scarlet and I saw was amazing.

The control room was circular, with a black, shiny, smooth glass-like floor that's split into six sections and dark gray metal walls that are also split into six sections. The walls have diagonals at the top that go inward in an upward direction towards the ceiling. The diagonals between the walls and the ceiling have rectangular lights on them that are separated at an even distance. the ceiling is similar to the floor in separation, and in the center, has a circular cone that's in four sections that are separated by lights. The cone goes down towards the Time Rotor, which is about 4ft in length. Inside it, there's a pair of Tesla coils, one on the bottom, and one on the top. The Tardis control council is circular, and also in six sections. it's smooth and has various controls on it. On a railing that connects the Rotor to the council, is a computer monitor.

"Welcome to **my** Tardis!" Said Arcadia with a wild grin on her face. "She's a Type 51, mark Delta. She was grown during the Time War, and she's mine."

"Actually you are **mine** Arcadia." Said a voice.

Suddenly a woman appears. She was tall, about 6' 4". Her eyes were glowing yellow. She had mahogany colored hair, and her skin was a golden color. She was wearing socks, sweat pants, and a long-sleeved shirt. She looked at Arcadia and smiled.

"Who are you?" Scarlet and I ask simultaneously.

The woman laughs. "My name is Zoe, and I'm Arcadia's Tardis."

"In case if your wondering," Arcadia began. "Type 51 Tardis have a CPMI, or Cybernetic Personality Matrix Interface built into it. As a result they have a tendency to develop a personality. Although Zoe here, due to her uniqueness, has had a personality sense her birth." Arcadia smiled at that last part. "Now lets get out of here."

With that, Arcadia pulled a few levers and then there was shaking and the Tardis took off there was a static electrical ball that formed in between the two Tesla Coils In the Time Rotor. Arcadia was laughing wildly then Zoe walked up and pushed a button, and the shaking stopped.

"Hey!" Protested Arcadia.

"Sorry, but I'm taking over a bit, by the way I moved K9 to the Workshop and you'll find he's much better now." Zoe said with a smirk.

"But he was beyond repair." Scarlet said. "How did you fix him?"

"Easy," said Zoe. "I replaced him with a brand new, and completely custom model."

We ran to the Workshop and saw K9 was clean. He now had a bronze-colored outer casing, and his "eye" was now blue instead of read. His side said K9on it and under that, but much smaller, Mark V.

"How are you feeling K9?" Arcadia asked.

"I am feeling much better mistress. All my systems are now much improved. I now have an improved version of Dalek shielding built in as well."

"You a very good boy K9." Arcadia said

"Affirmative." Said K9.

With that, we went back to the Tardis control room. Arcadia was happy with her new version of K9. Then we heard wheezing as Arcadia's Tardis started to re-materialize.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When they got back to the control room, Scarlet saw Arcadia's look of confusion on her face. She was walking around the console, looking at controls. She tried to take off again, but something was preventing them from leaving.

"Why can't we leave?" Asked Scarlet.

"Not sure." Said Arcadia, shrugging. "The scanner is saying 'No signal' for some reason."

"We've got a force field around the Exterior." Said Valeyard, who was looking outside. "It's advanced as well."

Arcadia ran to the doors and looked outside as well. "Huh. It looks like Cybertech." She grinned. "I finally get to meet the Cybermen. This should be fun."

"Your insane!" Scarlet yelled at Arcadia.

"Really!?" Says a flabbergasted Arcadia. "Your just realizing this **now**!?"

Then there was a bunch of metal stomping, and tall metal men appeared. They were tall, about 6 feet tall. They were made of something that looked like steel. They're bodies were styled after a mix of the type of armor middle evil knights wore and power armor. It resulted in a futuristic knight look. They're heads though, were still those of Cybermen, except they were smaller, had a laser type weapon on top, and they're eye's had a dim, cold, blue glow in them.

"You shall come with us." Said one of the Cybermen. It sounded empty, but with a hint of a human voice in it. Except it was metallic. "Or you will be deleted."

"Okay fine." Arcadia said as they got out, closing the door behind them.

Scarlet was able to get a good look at Arcadia's Tardis exterior. It was a victorian styled, Mahogany colored box that was the same size and shape as a police box. Although, it had no lamp and it's roof was rounded. It also had 8 windows, but each of it's windows were a singular glass panel. Its sides were smooth. It's door handles were made of black steel, and it had the seal of Rassilon on the right door, there was no phone in the left door, but it still had a sign, except the sign said "unlock with key, push to open" Finally, it had no words above the windows.

"Nice exterior." Scarlet whispered to Arcadia.

"Thanks," Arcadia said with a smile.

"Let me guess, you broke the chameleon circuit," said the Valeyard.

"Yes I did." Arcadia explained. "I even did it on purpose."

"Why?" Scarlet asked, confused on why she'd break such a useful Tardis function.

"I was tired of looking for the doors. I was orriginaly trying to make it look like a **red** police box, but when I went to Victorian London, it ended up looking like this." Arcadia replied, blushing with embarrassment. "I liked it so I decided to keep it like this."

"That's understandable." Scarlet said. _She does have a point, having to keep finding the doors must've been annoying._ She thought to herself.

"Silence." Ordered one of the Cybermen. "You are not permitted to speak."

"Where are you taking us?" Arcadia asked.

"You will see." One of them said in response.

They were brought to a room and one of the Cyberman spoke. "You will wait here."

What are we waiting for, **Cyberman**?" Arcadia asked.

The Cybermen stopped. One of them looked at her and asked. "How do you know of us? You are from Earth, and none of the humans recognize us."

She grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know." Arcadia said with a smirk.

"Scanning." Said another Cyberman. "Scan reveals that you are a Time Lord."

Arcadia suddenly got serious and then revealed her identity to the Cybermen. "I'm not any normal Time Lord. I am Arcadia. My mother is Romana and my father is the Doctor himself. I am 121 years old, and the Earth is under my protection. Now leave while you still have the chance."

There was silence for a while. Then a Cyberman entered. He was Black instead of steel, and his eyes had a red glow instead of blue, and he was slightly bigger, about 6" 4'.

"Ah. Here we go." Arcadia said. "Scarlet, Valeyard, introducing the Cyberleader.

"Analysis shows that you **are** the child of the Doctor." Said the Cyberleader. "Studies show that you'll show mercy, so you will not harm us." It had a deeper voice than the other Cybermen.

"I am not my father." Said Arcadia, her voice low and had a threatening tone to it. "I'm giving you a chance to leave, accept it. Otherwise your all dead. Have you heard about what happened to Scaro? Guess what? That was me."

Scarlet realized that she was right, Arcadia was **very** different compared to the Doctor, and yet very similar. It was sort-of a paradox in a way. Arcadia clearly had a nasty temper, which Scarlet could only see a glimpse of. Plus, Arcadia clearly knew very, very little about the Doctor. Scarlet then realized that she **had** to go with Arcadia. She had to make the Time Lady to realize what her father's legacy was. _How am I supposed to teach Arcadia her father's legacy?_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Arcadia

"So what do you say?" I asked the Cyberleader. I was done playing games. These guys were going to invade the Earth. I made a point with the Daleks on Scaro after they killed my dog when I was trying to stop them from finishing they're Earth invasion plan. I will make a point with these guys if I have to.

"We refuse your offer," the Cyberleader stated. "You will be deleted."

I shrugged. "Oh well." I said. "I warned you." Then, I got out an a small circular pistol type weapon. It had a black steel outer casing, and had mix of laser, plasma, and cyper parts on it. It was pocket sized.

"What is that? Tell me what that weapon is." Demanded the Cyberleader.

"It's a Neural overloader. A custom weapon of my own design. It's my own take on Anti-Cyber tech. The Neural Overloader is designed as a weapon against Cybermen like you." With that, I pulled the trigger, and fired it at the Cyberleader. It was a direct hit. He was shaking and screaming in pain. He was sparking all over. Then, his head exploded. Then all the other Cybermen started screaming an alarm started going off.

"We should run." I said.

"Let's do that." Said Scarlet, who seemed shaken.

We all started running and I used my pip-boy to talk to K9, who I left on the Tardis.

"K9, have Zoe get ready to take off as soon as we enter." I told him.

"Yes mistress." He said.

We were running down corridors, evading explosions and collapsing ceilings, and exploding Cybermen. We eventually got to my Tardis. Zoe was staring her demilitarization sequence. The windows were glowing with a bright, amber light; and the exterior was already outlined with a blue light. She was making a wheezing noise that was getting louder and louder.

"I'll have to stick around and watch you guys leave," the Valeyard said. "I'd love to see how she looks when taking off." I laughed at that.

We managed to get inside and when we did, the doors slammed shut and she finished taking off. I was happy to have Zoe. I didn't know much about her, except that she was being worked on by the War counsel. I've always wondered what made her special. I hope that someday that I'll be able to get answers to that.

"So, Arcadia." Said the Valeyard. "Any idea where my Tardis is?"

"I'm still searching." Said Zoe. "She's not showing up anywhere local to this time period. Which is unusual, for the HAD's should've kept it on Earth and in this Time period."

Scarlet walked over, concerned. "Okay, so question is, what happened to it?"

I went over the console, and started scanning. I eventually got a ping at a place I was looking into.

"That's odd." I said.

"What's odd?" Scarlet asks.

"According to this, Valeyards Tardis is at that abandoned amusement park I was looking into." I said.

I then imputed the coordinets of the park and took off, we were flying through the Vortex and eventually ended up in the amusement park. "Okay," I said. "We're on a colony planet in the year 4536." I said. "The amusement park is within walking distance." Suddenly we heard the Cloister Bell.

"What's wrong?" I asked Zoe.

"Arcadia..." Zoe said. _Check the scanner._ She said in my head. _Your not going to believe this_.

I ran to the console and checked the monitor. "Impossible." I said, my voice full of pure shock.

"What is it?" Asked the Valeyard.

"The dimensional rift, that brought me hear when I was 42 years old, it's active." I said in what was barely a whisper.

I ran outside and saw that above the planet, there was a large, white flash as something came out of the rift…

To be Continued... 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Somewhere in deep space…

Floating in the void of space, there was a solid black Dalek command ship. In it the last Dalek Time Strategist was making his plans. The Doctor was dead. Finally dead. He saw that the Doctor dies because of him. Then he saw **her**. The Inferno. Arcadia. The Doctor's daughter. The child of Romana.

"So she survived the Time War." The Dalek Time Strategist said.

He sounded like every other Dalek, but his voice had an odd tone in it. He wanted to kill like average Daleks, but he thought it out, he didn't kill on a whim, he killed with a purpose, which made him even more dangerous.

"Arcadia will be trouble." He said. "Time to find a way to eliminate her." He looked at a regular Dalek. "Bring me everything you can find on Arcadia. I want to know **everything** about her."

"I obey." The Dalek said.

The Time Strategist then returned to planning his next move. Trying to figure out possible scenarios…

Next Time…

….In deep space, near a temporal rift that was created as a result of the detention of a Time Lord weapon during the Time War, it let to another dimension with an alternate Post-Time War universe. The Rift was now closing due to the Time War having just ended. Then, an unknown Tardis appeared. It was battered, burned, and had substandard severe damage. It was making a pained flight noise. Wheeze…Clunk…Wheeze…Clunk…Wheeze...Clunk. It was flying with no shielding. It was flying fast towards the rift and then it flew right into it, and as a result there was a loud explosion, and the rift had closed and the Tardis ended up going between dimensions, and was engulfed in flames…

To be continued in Fallout Who: The Doctor's Code 


End file.
